Hackers Love
by Lilith Nightbane
Summary: When Zinyak is defeated, what does the crew do? Kinzie and Matt are the only ones left on the ship. How will that reflect their relationship?


**A:n/ Hello all! It's been so long since I uploaded anything! So I'm thinking about doing a pairing that hasn't been done yet. It's going to be Matthew Miller x Kinzie Kenzington(not sure of last name). Enjoy!**

* * *

It was calm in the simulation. Ever since they defeated Zinyak, nothing had been happening. Every so often a warden would appear, but other than that, it was boring. The boss had Kinzie refurbish her penthouse, Piece, Shaundi and Johnny stayed there most of the time. CID and Fun Shaundi took over one of the sex clubs, and Asha found her own place, where her and Johnny met often. Keith and Ben were never seen anymore, and Matt and Kinzie had run of the ship. Kinzie usually stayed in her little spot in the back on the beanie with her laptop, and Matt stayed in the lounge on the couch, depressed and alone most of the time, as he was now.

Matt looked around at his surroundings again. **"I hate this ship..." **he muttered under his breath. He felt like he was even more alone than he was back on earth. No one ever wanted to talk to him anymore, or even invite him into the simulation. It was like he didn't exist anymore, not that he ever really existed to anyone in the first place, but at least they communicated with him in the beginning. He sighed and decided to go bother Kinzie again. **"Hey Kinzie? Any chance I can go into the simulation? Seeing as I'm not really needed around here?" **He asked, hiding the sadness and loneliness in his voice the best he could.

Kinzie looked at the supposed hacking god and sighed. **"You don't really want to go in there Matt, you're just trying to escape your loneliness and depression again. I've seen you going in there at night to escape your sadness."** She says in hopes of getting through to the young hacker. She knew how he felt since she was just as alone as he was. She was a hacker for the FBI before the Deckers took her hostage. The saints had saved her from whatever fate those idiots had for her. She looked at Matt and shook her head. **"Fine... Go ahead... Just remember, I'm here if you need someone to talk to..." **she said and turned back to her laptop.

Matt looked at the look Kinzie gave him. She had never looked at him like that before, with suck care and concern. He also didn't think anyone noticed him going into the simulation at night. It was just the two of them on the ship, and usually they never interacted. Only a passing hello. He sighed and looked at the woman. **"If I stay here, it's just going to be the same thing.. Us ignoring each other..." **he said quietly. That was what really hurt him, was always being alone. He was surrounded by people, but always alone. It killed him.

Kinzie looked up at Matt with a sad smile. **"If that's all you wanted, all you had to do was ask..."** she said quietly. She knew his pain. The only time anyone ever talked to her is when they needed something. Even the boss started to ignore her.

Matt sat down with Kinzie sadly. He should of known that she knew his pain. But he was acting stupid and being quiet rather than trying to actually talk to her. **"Kinzie, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would understand, but you're the only one that ever could understand." **he said miserably. He knew he fucked up, and he knew he had to fix his relationship with his friend. He just didn't know how. He shyly leaned his head on the other hacker's shoulder, very lightly and almost unfelt.

Kinzie didn't move, didn't push the boy away, but leaned her head atop his. This was the contact she never received as a child or as an adult, always too caught up in her work to have a boyfriend, or any friends at that. She let a rare smile pass her lips as the younger male wrapped an arm around her in an affectionate way. **"So, this is what love and affection feel like... It's not so bad really..." **she says out loud to herself.

Matt smiled softly as he listened to her. **"Even I have to admit, this feels heavenly. Having someone to talk to, to confide in, to share life with... It is something I've missed out on for so long, and something I am proud to say I am sharing with you..."** he said as he thought about what would happen when the others came out of the simulation. It was something he didn't want to think about, but also something that he knew would happen eventually.

Kinzie, already knowing what he was thinking, stood up with the boy and lead him to a hidden room in the ship. **"This is my room. It's the only room that no one knows about, except us now... They don't have to know about what we do, unless you want them to..."** she says, unsure on how the younger male wanted to procede. She wanted to ask him if he would go out with her, on like a boyfriend/girlfriend basis, but she had no idea how to even go about it.

Matt looked at Kinzie, trying to work up the courage to ask her something. Remembering a movie he saw once, he pulled Kinzie to the bed and had her sit down on the bed as he dropped to one knee. **"Ms Kenzington, I have not known you long, but in our short time together, I have come to develop a crush on you. Now, as we discover what affection is, I find myself wanting to ask you this... Will you be my girlfriend?" **he asks, his eyes shining hopefully.

Kinzie stared at Matt for a second. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but a surge of happiness had gone through her at that moment. She dropped from the bed and hugged him tightly. **"Yes! Yes Matt! YES!"** she squealed uncharacteristically in her happiness. She couldn't help but give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Ok! I'm cutting it here, mostly because if I keep going, this will end up turning into a one shot or it will end up turning into a rated MA! Read, Review and follow for more!**


End file.
